Ilamoh
The Ilamoh region is a region of the Pokémon World. It is located to the West of Galar and far North of Kalos. The region is an island region that is predominantly dominated by the mainland with a few small islands surrounding it, the largest of which Milomare Island is located at the very South-East corner. The majority of the region is divided into two halves, the North and South with with each having mostly land-based Routes although there are several sea-based Routes and a number of land-based Routes have bodies of water on them. The region's most defining features are its two mountain ranges, Mt. Haldrift and Mt. Kegylant the former being the centre-point of the North-half of the region while the latter splits the South-half of the region between it's East and West. History The Ilamoh Region is is a significantly old region that has remained quite rural for a long time, due to the low population and lack of any form of a league or equivalent the region has mostly settled around Pokémon and people working together in other fields. According to ancient history, long ago the old Kings of Ilamoh arrived to the island by ship, searching for new land, each of the four major cities in the region was founded by the four kings who over time formed kingdoms that through generations squabbled and fought but also worked together, as time went on the kingdom's merged into a single united region, the peacefulness of ending the conflicts of the passed were rectified into a general cultural vibe in the region as many believed in keeping the peaceful atmosphere and letting time flow without forcing it forwards. According to ancient legends the two mountains of Ilamoh were once great flat plains where Pokemon roamed freely, however before the kingdoms united four great Pokémon known as the Ancient Spirits fought with one another, their conflicts were ferocious and devastating and the people banded together to fight against the fearsome Pokémon, in doing so they called upon the great slumbering spirits beneath the earth known as the Mountain Kings, the two mighty Pokémon rose up from beneath the earth pulling it up high into the sky dividing the four Ancient Spirits keeping them separate from one another and sealing them deep within the land where they would slumber for eternity. Cities, Routes & Other Locations Ilamoh has twenty cities and towns. Each acting as settlements for the various people who reside in the region some being small villages with only a few houses and homes while others such as the major cities provide unique atmospheres and envionrments. The region is divided in two between its North and South, the North-half contains eleven cities and towns while the South-half contains nine. Ilamoh has 32 Routes in total, the second most for a single region, uniquely several routes are bisected by settlements something extremely uncommon in other regions, because of the relative low size of most settlements the Routes are generally unaffected by the settlement's presence. Similar to Hoenn and Sinnoh before it, Ilamoh continues the numbering convention of a previous region although skips ahead to the next 100, in this case having Routes numbered 101 to 132 and continues from Galar's Route numbers. Routes can vary in appearance with the seasons, some Routes more than others with ones around the two mountains (Route 4, 7, 8, 9 and Route 22) being generally much more affected, as such weather can also affect the Routes with Rain (and Snow in Winter) being decently common. The following Routes are bisected by a settlement; Route 1, Route 2, Route 5, Route 9, Route 17, Route 19, Route 24, Route 25 & Route 30. Ilamoh is a region filled with unique places, much of Ilamoh's Pokémon are found in these optional areas for the player to explore, varying from Forests and Caves to Castles, Industrial Buildings, Reefs and islands. The largest side areas are; Mt. Haldrift located in the middle of Route 8, Mt. Keglyant located in the middle of Route 22, Merrucel Reef which is situated between Route 19 and Route 20, the Safari Zone located at the end of Route 10 and Milomare Island located at the end of Route 29. There are also in addition sixteen other locations that are marked as places of interest. Depictions of the Ilamoh Region suggest it is fairly close to the Galar Region being accessible by boat and only a day between them, Ilamoh lacks a commercial airport of any kind however so boat is the only method of travelling to the island for tourists. Demographics The Ilamoh region's towns and cities have a total population of 680. Cities and Towns Landmarks TBA Geography Environment Ilamoh is a rather temperate region compared to others, even in comparison to Galar which has hot deserts and more tropical environments. The region is dominated by large forests and mountains and in winter is very cold across the entire region turning grasslands into tundras and rocky terrain into snowy mountains. In generation the region remains fairly cold although varies between wet and dry with the locations as some areas are slightly swamp-like in appearance while others are more badlands and roughlands. The coast around the island region is far rockier than other regions having generally fairly little in the way great stretches of sandy beaches and more so rocky alcoves and tide pools, there are not particularly large rivers through the region either however there are bodies of water which do provide connections to the ocean. The areas of land not stripped bare by the mountains particularly around the far North-West and the East parts of the region are quite fertile with large vegetation. the Westernmost areas of the region also support farmlands the largest of which the Tatiel Farms provides several resources for both the rest of the Ilamoh Region and exports out of the region. The North-Half of the Ilomah region is dominated by Mt. Haldrift, the area forms a large circular series of routes between the major Cities and Towns as well as Route 8 which goes straight through the middle of the mountain. the environment around the North is generally colder than that of the South although is relatively marginal compared to the difference in environment from other regions. The Northern coast of the Ilamoh Region is the most populous area of the region being home to Aeobryum City, Lucida City, Pandum City and Oedipodium City. Aeobryum is the largest city in the region and along with Oedipodium City are important trading hubs for the region with large shipping ports in addition to their own individual cultural landmarks. The North-Half is also home to several particular places of interest including the Ilamoh Safari Zone a special open environment that was designated to allow for certain rare Pokémon found in the Ilamoh region to be able to thrive without competition from more dominant species in the region. The North-Half is also home to the Bryo Ruins an old town which was destroyed long ago by a powerful legendary Pokémon. Another location of interest and also the location that separates Lucida City from Aeobryum City is the Merrucel Reef one of the only major locations of interest off the coast of the island. The South-Half of the region (which is defined as Route 2 and anything south of it) is slightly warmer than the North-Half of the region. Although it's split roughly in half by Mt. Keglyant most of the people living in the South-Half reside on the eastern side of the mountain around the South-East Coast. The area is more coastal than the North-Half with nearly half of the Routes either being Oceanic or Coastal in some capacity. The region's main cities are Andraea City (which is located West of Mt. Keglyant), Tospha City, Serice City and Isoclad City. Uniquely among the settlements in the entire region is Tortum Crossroads originally a marketplace and farm between Tospha City, Serice City and Andraea City it developed into a place where most who sell their goods within the region will trade. The South-Half of the region is also home to the Saints Islands a series of small underground interconnected caverns that have entrances on a number of islands located between Route 28 and Route 29. Another location of interest in the South-Half is Milomare Island, the largest island in the region outside of the mainland itself, the island is considered a natural paradise being the warmest location in the entire region and mostly untouched by humans with no settlement on the island. Daws Village located on Route 2 is considered an important location in the region as it's the home of the region's professor and is where much of the research conducted on Pokémon is collated and assessed. Many who seek to become invested in Pokémon in one manner or another whether for Battling, Catching, Trading, Performing or anything else many get their start in this village. The region overall lacks anything resembling a Victory Road although several locations including; Mt. Haldrift, Mt. Keglyant, Basalt Chasm and Milomare Island are considered particularly challenging to navigate due to their maze-like layouts and difficult Pokémon. Climate TBA Category:Pokémon (series) Category:Regions Category:Locations